A New Life
by Mystical-Sunlight
Summary: A story about a teenage girl who struggles in a world not her own. she has no family and no life. She struggles with her own thought of living a lie.
1. Default Chapter

A New Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hi I am Mikayla Thatcher but My friends call me Miki. I am 17 and live  
  
in Arizona. I used to live in New york but My mom left, My dad Hit me and  
  
was drunk all the time, and My step mom hated me. so everything worked  
  
out right? wrong. When my Mom left I was three. My Dad found someone  
  
to Marry so I could have a Mom.   
  
  
  
But My Dad started drinking and Hitting me More everyday. My  
  
stepmom didn't care and after My dad commited suicide kicked me out. I  
  
was 14 and pregnaut at the time. Life sucked on the streets I lived in a car  
  
and found comfort in dark alleys. After two yrs. of living on the streets with  
  
a baby I moved to Arizona to find old friends.   
  
  
  
But they had all Moved to California. I took refuge in strangers  
  
houses because the government found out I was homeless. I was put back  
  
in school and given a new and better life. I moved about Twelve times  
  
before I found someone I liked. Her name was Death Caine.   
  
  
  
She was Awesome to me. She never said anything to me because I  
  
was only 17 and had a baby. She reffused to use Ill-spoken words, infact it  
  
was forbidden. Death treated me and Torch like her own. She herself still a  
  
tennager But I was company in her eyes. After that I never had to live on  
  
the streets again. Torch, My Son, grew up fast.   
  
  
  
It seems like days. but its been years since I was called a lousy  
  
Street rat. I miss my Home but You can't have the world. I tried looking for  
  
my Mom. but No names came up as Elissa M. Thatcher. After that I  
  
learned My real name and it isn't Mikayla R. Thatcher.   
  
  
  
Its Bryane C. Dunkin. I freaked out. I hadn't known who I was for 17  
  
yrs. I hated it. I wanted to die I phased out over and over. and then I forgot  
  
I had a son and Partied More and more. I left home and stayed gone for  
  
days. When I came home Death wouldn't let me near Torch, but shoved  
  
me out the door to work. So I went.   
  
  
  
I worked as long as possible then went home to see torch. But she  
  
still wouldn't let me near him. Instead I snuck into his room and hugged  
  
him goodnight. Once I woke him and he cried. It was hard for me to sooth  
  
him because he forgot who I was.   
  
  
  
so Death ran into the room, but by then I had him in my arms and  
  
sleeping. She smiled but wouldn't let me see. Then she saw me cry. She  
  
asked why and I simply said "Because he doesn't know who I am anymore"  
  
and I wouldn't let him go not at that moment I wanted to be in his life so  
  
much yet stayed away so long. So I cried. 


	2. A New Life Chpt 2

A New Life  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I sat holding Torch until I was also asleep. My Long brown hair  
  
cascading down in front of My son's face. She shifted having hair tickling  
  
his nose. Death Sighed, knowing in here heart I wasn't who I appeared to  
  
be. She picked up the sleeping two Yr. Old. and laid him in his bed Leaving  
  
me in the rocking chair with a blanket. She went back to bed. When I woke  
  
I found no Torch I freaked. I frantically searched for him and called his  
  
name looking everywhere in the house. I spotted Death in the kitchen and  
  
asked where My son was. she Smiled and pointed to the couch. I seen My  
  
two year old son watching cartoons.  
  
My search was over. I smiled and sat on the couch next to him and  
  
he looked at me and then started crying. I hugged him and said It was all  
  
right but he didn't answer just kept on crying and it hurt me to hear his cry.  
  
It made me feel like a mother who can't take care of Anyone. Death came  
  
over and picked him up and I ran into My room crying knowing He wasn't  
  
mine anymore. I curled on my bed tears rolling down my reddening cheeks.  
  
Why was this happening to me? Hadn't I been a good mom? well I guess  
  
the answer was no because he wasn't crying anymore. I got dressed and  
  
left still crying.   
  
I had a make-up bag in one hand and keys in the other. I started the  
  
cars wiped my face and took off. That night I didn't come home till one'o  
  
clock in the morning. Death Lectured me but I wasn't listening. I did it again  
  
but this time I got drunk. Luckily I'm like a sober person when I'm drunk. I  
  
went home and got another lecture. So again I did it getting drugged up  
  
and Drunk. I did it over and over again until I was lost in the world of drugs.  
  
I forgot about life, My son, and my friend.  
  
I stuck one of the nicest people with the responsibility of my son and  
  
my life. Soon I got so Bad I almost died. I ended up in the hospital. A  
  
Yellow '63 Ford Mustang ran into my parked car, It crushed the whole  
  
passenger side and almost me. Luckily no one was hurt. When I got home  
  
Torch wouldn't even look at me I felt like a bad mother. I felt worse then  
  
that. I knew I was the worst mother on earth not giving him any attention. I  
  
never wanted a Son, Never wanted my life. But when your raped into  
  
something I guess you have no Choice.  
  
Life was scary Torch wouldn't go near me wouldn't look at me.  
  
Wouldn't even pass my door. If I tried to touch him he screamed and cried.  
  
I felt even worse. I felt Suicide was the best thing at this point. I tried it  
  
more and more. I really wanted to make Torch happy. and If it included  
  
dieing then so be it. Maybe then He would be satisfied. I was a mother  
  
trying to please the world. Let alone her child. 


End file.
